thecarboncoastfandomcom-20200213-history
Kota Vahl
Kota Vahl is a Seraphen young adult living in Sector 27 of Seraph City. Kota attends Cambium Academy and recently began volunteering regularly at a Phytochem Support Center to earn extra Gridout for their Autna and Omna (parents, that is.) Kota traveled to one portion of the Solarwall at the boundaries of Seraph City after hearing a from Phytochem coworker Tenk Maizen that there was severe damage to it resulting in a hole through the wall. After consulting with Pr. Matya Vanek, Kota decided to flee from false accusations about her alleged starting of the Cambium Arboretum fire. Kota escaped Governance drones and slipped through the wall to discover what lies beyond the Terrasol Mountains. Kota arrived in Solvoid at a Graveward witch ritual site and attempted to rescue a struggling Kosoluma witch from a morbid ritual. Kota met Avi Lark and her brother Meenu, who took Kota to safety at their parents small home in Newlight City, a large desert settlement of Kosoluma witchkind in the Solvoid Outlands. The parents of her new companions, Perrin and Adastra Lark, warned Kota over dinner about the ongoing political disputes of the UMC: the seventh congregation would occur the following day where witchkind would make their final inter-coven majority vote on how to carry on living their lives of banishment in metasol in relation to their Seraphen oppressors. The Kosoluma witches, especially Adastra, had campaigned tirelessly to sway the UMC toward the New Moon Motion, which promoted cooperation between with Seraphen over the invasion or war against them proposed by the Blue Moon Motion and Blood Moon Motion, respectively. Plans were made with Kota to attend the congregation as proof that Seraphen are not the tyrants the UMC propogate in their spiteful political notions. The Lark Family and Kota would make a dangerous trek across the Solvoid Outlands to MetaSol to attend the congregation together. The journey took them through Ghostlake, Beacon, Lonegrave, New Eris, Aneris, Twopeach Bazaar, and finally MetaSol Tower. On this trek they encountered Graveward witches, Sanguine Rogues, Greywitches, Sigil witches, and hostile Kaolin Cultists. At the seventh congregation, Kota and her adoptive Kosoluma family would help hide her identity from the thousands flocking to MetaSol Stadium to see Empress Odessa lead the political proceedings. Eight of the nine primary covens of the United MetaSol Coven were in attendance of the great gathering, with only the newly-joined Abyssaries not in attendance. During the vote-casting speech of the Kosoluma witchkind, Adastra Lark brought Kota to the tower to present evidence of Seraphen solarkind being ignorant to the very existence of Solvoid and its people, let alone any support of their mistreatment and banishment to the lands of no sun. Despite uproar across the stadium, Kota's presence did sway the vote of the Kosoluma from supporting the Blood Moon to instead supporting the New Moon. Proceedings resulted in a tie vote between the New Moon Motion and Blood Moon Motion, and the covens who voted otherwise would not budge. The final vote from the Abyssaries was needed to offset the balance between the UMC's intention toward the Seraphen, and so Empress Odessa called for an Intercoven Caravan to travel to their coastal homelands which Abyssaries could not leave due to their amphibious needs as a people. The caravan would travel to Abyss and counsel with Abyssary leadership to determine the true outcome of the seventh congregation of the UMC. The caravan traversed many locations to get to Abyss, including Septem, Altilium Nova, Hollow Pass, Zzyzx, Barstow, Apex, Sunderpoint, Sector 34 of Seraph City, Solvoid's Reach and Abysscourt. By then, Kota had met and interacted with all other witch covens including the Gaiakin witches, Yahwen witches, Wirewitches, and the Associated Sanguine witches. During the caravan's travel, Empress Odessa began secretly Operation Apex Thaw—an offensive war operation meant to use automae (war mechs and other automated equipment) to launch an attack on Seraph City regardless of the diplomacy at Abyss. Mean while, proceedings at Abysscourt did not go well, resulting in the Abysscoast Skirmish. Here, the Abyssaries fractured in their political affiliation, some aiding the Unified Coven of MetaSol, others aiding Kota, the Lark Family and all other New Moon Motion supporters—called loosely the New Moon Coven. The portion of the UMC who opposed the New Moon Motion fled to join Spearhead Abyssaries at the Encroachment Zone to increase the Abyssary witchkind's efforts to cut off Governance supply and control efforts to all of southern Seraph City. The portion of the UMC who supported and joined with the newly-formed New Moon Coven protected Kota Vahl as this new coven traveled north to Sector 27, where Kota could discover more about their options to approach the situation and regroup with Matya Vanek in secret at the Cambium Library. Matya Vanek revealed to Kota the existence and history of The Axis Engines, and how they were used by Protoseraph humanity to remedy the Climate Crisis. The Axis Engines caused the Great Reorientation which halted the rotation of Earth and locked it tidally to Sol. Kota discovered their ability to travel to the nearest Axis Engine with the navigation schematics in Cambium Library and the aid of their newly-allied Abyssary witchkind. Kota Vahl and the New Moon Coven made haste for Axiom Shores, where they could use the cover of Abyssary Encroachment Attacks to retrofit an old fleet of boats to re-enable them for a voyage now that fossil fuels were nearly impossible to find to power the old boats. Their retrofitting efforts were coordinated with Spectraform, Kota Vahl's old team of six fellow students from Camp Cambium who violated camp rules and Governance Law to build a working prototype for firefighting equipment in attempts to win a contest hosted by Adiame Brenner of Brenner Labs. The New Moon Coven embarked on a voyage to the Axis Engine in the hot, hypertropic expanses of Pacifica.